One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by DeathTheChronos
Summary: A boy becoming a man, dealing with hardships for so long but has gotten over them but still something that haunts him in his life that he probably won't ever recover but maybe a team of pastel colored ponies will change his mind as he is lost, alone, and afraid, deep down he needs help, hopefully these ponies can help/ OcXHarem /
1. The Beginning

**AU:** **Hello everypony I heard how awesome you bronies and this huge fandom is and all the fanfics so I decided to do my own of course for all of you and my brony friends at school now I am one myself but not a major one I was at the ****beginning but then I calmed about it and just enjoyed listening to the inspired music, videos and parodies on it and of course the series itself...I say Hasbro did MLP a favor if we all look at the last generations...*Shivers* Anyway...my first story but I've seen enough of others to know what I'm supposed to do along with my creativity and imagination I think I can do well, if not I'll ask anyway how about we get this show on the road!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"**Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown**"

...It was dark...scary...cold...I couldn't feel a thing and when I tried to open my eyes when they felt closed all I felt was complete darkness...was I blind?!...Or was the what my life really is...I wouldn't call myself a bad person, just a person with alot of problems I keep to myself...I don't like to be a burden to others especially when my friends are in the question...Oh I forgot to introduce myself sorry there I'm just still trying to except the fact that I'm floating in a endless dark abyss for all of eternity so I got time on my hands...Th'names Tomas...Tomas William...Sure some might say I got 2 first names but that's besides the point anyway let me start from the beginning of how this whole thing started...

-Earth: U.S., Minnesota, Time: 9:45PM-

Me and my friends Matt and Jason were having a good time hanging out with each other after school and we go to the casual hang out places, y'know the bar, the park, maybe even sometimes at each other's houses. Now don't get me wrong I wasn't no ordinary joe I do have my problems and one of them is a bit...how you say..."unique"...Its kind of a split personality thing and no its not MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) Its something completely different that even I am trying to find out...I mean I went to a hospital to check it out but they said nothing was wrong with me strange as it is it doesn't bother me much and I leave be as it hardly occurs now what happens is y'know how there is like two sides of people? The good and the bad, well my "problem" takes that to the extreme anyway lets get on with this.

I was about 6'7, I'm the second tallest of my friends as Matt is about 6'10 1/2 so yea, anyway I'm not white or black, I'm kinda in the middle with a bit of dark-ish white kind of shining skin tone, like I said I wasn't white but I wasn't black either...I don't know what tone that is, but its more to like a smooth natural kind of ash like tan, I had weird neon greenish colored eyes, its mostly near to a rich forest color but it is one fact about me that kinda stood out and made me unique from others, other than my "problem", I wore a complete black hoodie with a fiery red techno colored outline, and design all over the sleeves and bottom half of the hoodie, while in the middle was a big skull with a line down the middle of it and on one side it was black with a white eye socket and on the other half was white with a black eye socket, which gave it the shining look to it. I just wore regular jeans but the comfy kind which made me look pretty casual on appearance if you gave me a glance, my hair is a bit wild but with a tamed style to it but with it also being very smooth and silky like. Me and my friends we just got back from the bar, Jason was a bit under the weather from I don't know...intoxication...but we helped him out since he was like wobbling all over the place, you see me and Matt care for the little guy but he can be a handful at times, but nevertheless he's our friend and we stick together. Anyway we were walking down the street it was about like 9:45PM when we got out of the bar, but now I guess somewhere around 9:51? 52? Maybe...the hell should I know, all I know is we're walking down a street with a drunk Jason in tow.

"Oh my fucking...Can this guy even stand up!?" said a slightly irritated Matt "Well...There's alcohol and then there's Jason...Both don't mix so no...I don't think he can right now" I said trying to keep Jason from stumbling over his own two-feet "Aaaahhh the wind blows through the pipes of sailing rainbows and shtuff" said the drunkard as he hiccuped right after his sentence was said "Aw well hopefully we're going in the right direction of his house if not we might as well cut our loses and leave him be hehe..." said Matt gaining a somewhat evil grin "As much as I would probably love to do that you know we can't so just keep on tugging big man..." I said as Jason spurred a few words out of his mouth that made no complete sense what-so-ever which was "Waffles is everyone's best friends in hell that ca-*Hic*can grow mushroom drugs hahahahaha!" spluttered out Jason "This dumb ass...I swear...anyway I think I see his home in the distance...you go home Tomas I got this" said Matt as he threw Jason onto his back.

"Are you sure dude?...I can still help move him along" I said with a bit of a confused look "Nah brah, just go home I got this..." said Matt starting to walk off past me "Well okay...bye Matt!" I said waving goodbye to him as he walked with sharing the same farewell gesture to me before being off into the distance. Now with spare time being in my hands since I was in no rush to get home, not because I have shit parents let me assure you I loved my parents to no end and would do anything for them at a moments notice...if only they knew that themselves...no its not because their bad its just because...their gone...they passed away long ago the only reason I survived was on one of my adventures as a little kid snooping around I somehow found the will that left everything to me so at least I still have a place to stay and money to spend but I still do have my sibling to take care of I used to have others but they went along with my parents...I actually saved him myself and as we grew he understood more and didn't take their passing quiet as well as me but at least I was there to comfort him. So other than my little brother I live alone on the occasion he comes later to school than me. He does have his own set of keys to the house so I just wait on his return after getting done what I need to get done so I guess its cool, but sometimes he kinda bugs me on how I should bring or get a girl but I ignore him on such affairs he shouldn't be getting into.

"Ugh...the night is still young...its so beautiful..." I said as I sighed and looked down then back up at the starry skies "Its these kinds of nights that get me so calm and I have a time to think...when my mind is really at peace along with myself...when I can gather my thoughts when I'm stressed" I then pulled up my sleeve up and looked at my wristwatch to see its getting very late "Damn, guess I gotta pick up the pace" I said as I slowly started from a slow walk to a moderate jog as I passed my high school and me and my friends are in the 11th grade, now don't get me wrong my school ain't all its cracked up to be.

I mean I'm the type of person who is kind of a reject but not a reject but more of a nobody which is fine by me since I hate attention and the ones that do acknowledge me are ones that hate me and/or dislike me but I just don't really care is into the little "Haters Gonna Hate" type of deal but I have been hearing rumors about brutal beatings and rape, abuse and all that bull shit but the brutal beatings I can probably understand but that's the least of my worries anyway I was just jogging past some places that bring back memories from my young happy youth...*Sigh*...Its almost sad really.

It was a small park I used to go to with my parents when I was younger that does bring back good times but I shouldn't look back at things like that it does get me down at times usually since I don't like to show much emotion other than anger and sadness, at times happiness when it calls for it.

So now I while on my moderate fast jog home I passed the old bakery I used to (and still do) go to when I'm craving something sweet or really good baked goods but the weirdest thing happened...I could be the light of the moon reflecting off something, or maybe one of those timer flashing lights that go off occasionally but...It was bright pink and seemed to flash in a pattern which seemed very weird...I had a feeling I might have to check that out later but I shrugged it off for a later date as I continued on to my home to meet my little brother.

-Roof Top of Bakery, Time: 12:16PM-

A bright pink orb started to flash and glow brighter as it seemed to then calm before forming into a human shaped silhouette sitting just then a bright pink flash before it calms and there sitting is a white human with weirdly poofy and curly hair that ends right above her back as she seems to wearing a pink and white striped shirt, short sleeved as it ends mid-waist and hugs her hourglass figure tightly and as the chest of the shirt is a bit swollen from her D-Cup breasts as she seems to be wearing short tight jeans and wearing blue colored sandals as herself seems to be a bit dizzy holding her hand to her head before shaking it and seemingly taking a good look around "Wh-Where...Am I!?" said the odd looking girl that sounded like a hyperactive girl teen "Where's Twilight!?...And the others for that matter?" said the hyperactive sounding teen.

Just then two more orbs appeared, one seemingly a light yellowish and the other being purple as they too formed human silhouettes sitting down and with a purple flash another human with a white skin tone and a nicely shaped hourglass figure is holding her head wearing a short purple violet-ish jacket on the ended right below her bust which is a C-Cup and under the jacket as her shirt is a vest with a small V-neck and a red tie and a white under shirt showing in the V-neck making her look quiet nerdy but still pretty cute as her shirt ends at her waist and wears regular jeans that end about to above her ankles as she wears regular old-school purple nike's on that has a purple 6-Pointed star on them and the front of her hair ends right above her eyes and the rest drops down and ends at the middle point of her back with a weird pink stripe going through her purple colored hair as she is holding her head in dizziness.

Now the other yellow one seems to be curled up and hiding a bit as it seemed as she was a bit tanned in skin tone but of course is still slightly more to the white spectrum with her two friends as she to herself has a nice hourglass figure as she is wearing a complete yellow sweatshirt that covered her entire body but couldn't stop her huge D-Cup breasts from bulging out from her chest and from hugging her figure nicely as she is wearing regular tight jeans and open toed green sandals with a flower design to them as her very light shade of pink hair ends to her ass from the back and the front seems to cover a part of her face as she kept her eyes closed and was curled up hugging her knees.

"Well...Ugh, That was a... interesting trip..." said the purple haired one "...Umm, Wh-Where ar..are w-we? I-If you do..don't mind me as-asking th..that is..." asked the obviously shy one with a bit of an apologetic tone like she had done something wrong "WEEEEELLLLL Obviously not in Equestria anymore" said the pink haired one hopping up and down once throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect then she stops and examines herself and looks at herself before trying to take a few steps and falling flat on her face with a amusing "Smack!" like in a cartoon

"Owie!" said she as she finally got up from the ground rubbing her face "Well I think this is the place the Princess told us about...a place called Earth" said the purple-haired one "O-Oh...Th..Then where ar-are we?..." said the shy one "Well I think we're on top of a...*GASP!* BAKERY!" said the hyperactive one "SSSSSHhhhhh...Pinkie! quiet down!" said the nerdy looking one confirming the hyperactive one's name "Eep!...Ho-How d..do you ev-even know!?" said the shy one being slightly startled of the loud out burst caused by 'Pinkie' "Pfft, come on mare! I know a bakery when I see one...or in this case on top of one..." said 'Pinkie' "Well it seems these...what are they called again?...Human?...bodies work out just fine...see? I told you Princess Celestia knew what she was doing!" said the purple-haired one "I guess so...n-now what?" said the shy one finally getting up from her sitting position.

The three then look around slowly getting used to human walking and looks around the small town from the roof top of the bakery they are up upon before the nerdy one caught sight of a human in a black hoodie walking the streets as the moon shines high up above the world "There! I think that human can help us!" said the smart one "LETS GO!" said 'Pinkie' as she starts to hop up and down happily "Well o-ok I gu..guess..." said the light pink-haired one "Now I think Celestia told me how to try to use my magic in this body...she said concentrate my magic to these...things" said the smart sounding one looking to her hands "Fascinating...These human bodies are" again said the purple-haired one before shaking her head "Oops...I'll study these human bodies later, right now I need to concentrate" said the nerdy sounding one as she then holds her hands outwards then closes her eyes and concentrates her magic to the her palms before they slowly glow with magic as then it envelops her friends and herself and then reappear on the sidewalk.

"SUCCESS!, I knew I could it!" said the purple-haired one hoping up and down happily "Good Job Twilight! I knew you could! Now lets tail that human!" said 'Pinkie' again confirming the smart looking one as Twilight "Oh right! Lets go girls!" said 'Twilight' as she began to walk off with 'Pinkie' hopping along behind with the shy one in tow.


	2. The Close Encounter Of Friends!

**AU: Sweet! 2 Good Reviews, 3 Follows, and I forgot how many favs I thank everyone! And I'll gladly continue this and I hope it carries on foooooorrreeevvver! Welp, lets get this show on the road people!**

Chapter 2: The Close Encounter of Friends!

-Earth: U.S., Minnesota, Time: 11:12PM-

I was well on my way home and everything seemed to be going smooth, nothing bothered me much and I felt calm but for some reason I felt as if...something...or might as well be "someone" following me, of course I brushed this off thinking it was just my paranoia as usual with most things, but anyway I was near my home, I walked up the small stone steps to the front door and I tried to get out my keys from the small pocket inside my jacket folds I saw they weren't there so then I started looking around for them all over my shirt, jacket, pants, then I started getting slightly worried but then I got an idea.

"Hmm...maybe there under the mat...or hopefully my brother is already home..." I said with slight worry in my tone hoping its one of the two options I stated, but as a weird sense of fate would have it I hear a loud almost squeaky like voice boom from behind me, and as my regular senses would kick in I would turn around quickly and back away but what I saw...was nothing...I swore I heard someone behind me yell "HI!" but then I turned to see the said person all I see is my keys lying on the ground at the bottom of the steps. Taking my time to walk down the steps then picking up my keys to look both ways down each street that was on either side of me, a thought lingers in my head on what exactly what the hell was that? Giving as how it was just a quick burst of a voice it sounded like someone was behind me...maybe I'm hearing things again...and in my case that's not really a good thing but of course I do the next best thing and shrug it off as I usually do and walked back up the steps to my door and unlocked it, walked in and closed the door behind me.

-Location Change: In an alley, Time: 11:14PM-

Twilight peaks behind the corner of an alley they were in to see if that human boy was still there and luckily he was gone, glad of this Twilight lets out a sigh of great relief then goes to glare daggers at her pink, hyperactive friend, Pinkie. "What is wrong with you!? We just can't go around all willy-nilly trying to attract attention to ourselves!" said Twilight with aggravation in her tone "Weeeeeeeeeellll, we were sent here with a mission Twi!" said Pinkie trying to get her point across "Well that didn't mean jumping in out of complete no where! And trying to startle him! Plus we are odd! He might have seen us as a threat!" said Twilight paranoid and almost spazzing like how she normally does.

"Well maybe if you learn to socialize with these humans! The mission wouldn't be so hard! Besides I was trying to return something he dropped near the bakery!" said Pinkie getting slightly into it "Ugh...We are not here to socialize, we're here to find a perfect human that knows about the power of friendship, then take he/she back to Equestria to meet the princess!" said Twilight who is getting slightly aggravated by Pinkie "Weeeeeeellllll, maybe if we just TRIED! To talk and get to know some! We would know!" said Pinkie "Its because we're odd Pinkie Pie! He might freak out or worse!" said Twilight with paranoia in her tone "Oh my Celestia, Twilight! We can do this stop getting so paranoid over things that WONT happen!" says Pinkie Pie "You almost blew our cover! You need to be more careful!" said Twilight with tone of worry and paranoia "Well I was just gving him those keys he dropped near the bakery!...Besides...he did seem, weirdly...alluring" said Pinkie drifting off slightly in her thoughts peaking around the corner their in to the spot the said alluring human once was.

"Woah, Woah Pinkie Pie don't start getting any ideas!, We're here on royal orders!" said Twilight getting frustrated "Hey!...h-how...ab..about...w-we...g-go an-and int-introduce...ou-ourselves?" finally said the shy one who was actually trying to talk the whole time but finally got the courage to speak up loud enough "I agree with Fluttershy! Lets go girls!" says Pinkie as she bounds around the corner and approaches the steps of the home of the peculiar human boy "PINKIE PIE! No! We have to lay low!" said Twilight about to chew out Pinkie Pie "Come on Twi, what other way can we approach this human without it being overly complicated and complex and make it seem non-stalker like..." said Pinkie trying to get a point across which she did proved as how Twilight raised her finger and opened her mouth to say something but ended up sighing in defeat as she looked to the ground "Fine...but please, please, PLEASE!, Don't make too much of a loud scene!" said Twilight sounding slightly worried as Pinkie hopped up the stairs and walks up near the door and before knocking on it with rapid bangs she stops and turns to her two friends.

"Hey, I have a better idea! Let Fluttershy talk to him first!" said the hyperactive Pinkie "Actually...that's not a bad idea..." said Twilight surprised on the idea Pinkie Pie came up with "Well?...Is it okay with you Fluttershy?..." said Twilight turning to her shy best friend "We-Well...I do..don't kn-know..." said Fluttershy slowing going to scratch the back of her head "Oh please, Oh please, OH PLEEEAASE, Fluttershy!, You can make a good impression for us! A REAL good one at that!" said Pinkie hopping up and down happily. "We-We-Well...I...I..." said Fluttershy as her voice fades slightly looking down before taking a deep breath then letting out a sigh before letting out the slightest "O-Ok!" said Fluttershy as she mustered up some courage and walk up the said stairs up beside her friend Pinkie as Twilight follows behind, as Fluttershy slowly reaches her hand out to the door.

-Location Change: Living Room of Resident, Tomas William, Time: 11:34PM-

I finally got out the shower and put some fresh clothes on but not much, after I got home I took off my hoodie and jeans pants and threw aside on my bed to wash and clean later as I put on a nice blank white, sleeveless, sweatshirt along with some short black shorts of course, y'know regular chill clothing, anyway I would say I'm kinda muscular, my arms would be the thing to give it away, but not so much as to me being VERY muscle bound, just enough to know that I know how to fight if you mess with me or my friends, y'know kinda developed muscles for guys around my age which is 17 but slightly a bit more making me a bit intimidating, I have a very well...tough chest, if I do say so myself, and I do have a four-pack on my stomach but its very faded, like when I stretch my stomach or something that's when you could probably see the outline of it and my legs I would say pretty...firm for guys like me...nothing too special really...but anyway, as I was finally coming down the stairs and standing in front of my couch I stretch greatly letting out a cool, dull and calm-like yawn before smacking my lips a few times "Ugh...Finally I'm home and now...I can relax and kick-back till the next day..." I said smoothly, as I slowly sat down on to my couch glad to finally feel the sweet feeling of peaceful relief and calmness wash over me but just then I perk up hearing a soft but slightly fade knocking on the door, wondering who it might be at this late an hour as he gets up and stretches, not really caring what people see me in.

As I walked towards the door I stopped as my hand reached the doorknob as I heard three very feminine voices having a small conversation about...something...sounds like a guy and going somewhere...but what would three girls be doing at my front door at this time at night?...Hopefully no hookers,sluts,whores, and shit like that..."Who's there?..." I said putting my ear to the door and hearing a soft "Eep!" from the other side and a very worried sounding "Calm Down!" along with another very excited voice saying "HE ANSWERED!" which made me kinda back away from the door slightly to clear out my ears.

They did sound like regular high school teens other than those who sell their bodies on the streets and shit...I guess they seem alright, but why are they here at my doorstep? Well I guess only one way to find out I thought as I slowly reached for the doorknob and turned as I opened the door calmly as I also hear three short but sweet gasps, then I see three young beautiful girls, my heart skipped a bit looking at them but it soon calmed, at least the first impression was fine, I didn't have feeling for them its just the first impression kind of feel you get when you meet a cute looking girl for the first time, but they were cute, but how the hell did they end up on my doorstep!?

Bad I did not notice my expression my mouth was the smallest bit open with a slight wide eyed expression but was quickly recovered, shaking my head and getting my composure back, I then just stood their waiting for their response as they slightly had the same expressions except the Pink-haired one that was all poofy and curly seemed to be obviously stunned or paralyzed and the brains of the group seemed to have a look of complete amazement and a study gaze to it almost like how philosopher would stare at things fancinating, fascinating almost like she wanted to...study me?...but the obvious shy one was trying to hide her face in her long-ass hair but I could still see her look of interest in me, why do these girls feel so...odd? Like their not from around here...did they move from somewhere? I had no idea. Well I guess time will tell what things are in store for me, because that certain feel came to me, and when THAT happened I knew something was gonna happen.

**AU: Sorry for the short chapter, but for all those who like this I promise next one is gonna be way longer! **

**Peace out from your faithful Writer/Artist -DeathTheChronos**


	3. The (Awkward) Conversation

**AU: Alright I seem to be doing alright, I really do hope a lot more people will start liking me story and for it to get known here and there but for now I'm a newbie just like everyone who starts out with this stuff anyway thanks for the 3 people who actually like and enjoy the story...heh...I even know one of them that PM-ed me and said he would be looking for updates on this...welp I shouldn't keep people waiting so long since I don't like to do that a lot...lets get this rolling...**

Chapter 3: The (Awkward) Conversation

-Earth: U.S., Minnesota, Time: 11:49PM-

-Location: Tomas William's House-

_I couldn't believe what I am seeing_ thought Twilight amazed looking over the peculiar human in question as he is standing there just holding the door open

_WOWIE ZOWIE...HE LOOKS SO COOL, I SHOULD INVITE HIM TO ONE OF MY PARTIES LATER!, dang...but we need to get him to Equestria first_! also thought the hyper pink-haired human named Pinkie as she somehow stopped bouncing looking the said human over.

_Oh...my...h-he lo..looks so...nice...ma-maybe I ca..can ta-talk to hi-him more...he ju-just se..seems so ni-EEP! Fluttershy what are you thinking!? _thought the shy one of the group, Fluttershy as she just stares into the eyes of the human in question

"Holy..." I said staring at all three of the girls as we stood their staring at one another, me staring at them as they just stood there looking back at me, before something in my head shocked me back into reality and blinked a few times before coming back to my senses then finally blurting out "Umm...Hello there..." and that seemed to do the trick as the three then seemingly also snaps back into reality and blush which can hardly be seen on their faces but I still managed to catch the slightest glow on their cheeks.

I was in slight thought before it was broken by a voice "Um, Oh yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle!, and these are my friends!" said the weird purple-haired one she seemed like the smart one slash leader of the small group, she looked like she would be a bit of a teacher's pet and get like straight freakin A's in school as she gestured to her friends, one being a happy, hopping, even more weird looking pink, poofy hair looking one as she yelled out excitedly and a bit too excitedly for my tastes to be honest "HIYA! My name is Pinkie Pie!, Nice to meet you!"

well then now for the last one, I could obviously tell she was about shy as hell she tried to hide all eye contact we might have by hiding her face in her long hair, and when I say long I mean long, I would say ended to about her ass, not that I was staring but just an estimated guess, but as she was trying to hide her face I could still catch glimpses of her giving me some small glances here and there but with some I guess secret whispering pep-talk from her friends she ended up finally taking a small breath and saying in a small gentle tone "I'm...Fl-Flu..Fluttershy..."

I swear if I couldn't hear too well I wouldn't have been able to hear her, such weird names but a lot of people have weird names here and there, but after looking them all over once more I finally came to introduce myself "Well...I'm Tomas William...nice to meet you three" I said as I held out my hand to the said leader of the group as she carefully took it and I shook her hand, again seeing that faded blush as she smiles nervously and shakes my hand giggling lightly "Nice to meet you as well Tomas, me and my friends here are...umm, looking for someone with the perfect requirements we're looking for and we have come upon seeing you and want to ask you some questions if that's alright" well this seems legit, and I am bored, but this late an hour? Still makes me a bit suspicious but we'll deal with that when we cross that bridge.

I moved aside to let the three in as I gestured politely to them, I'm not really into all that gentlemen bullshit but I guess dealing with three cute looking girls I can try and put up the act as the three walked slash bounced into my home and took a fascinating look around it before turning back to me as I gained a slight nervous feel closing the door behind me and looking towards them "Welp...Welcome to my humble abode...take a seat on the couch over there" I said motioning to the couch behind them as they nodded their heads in unison and walked over to the couch, the pink-haired one literally got on the couch and sat on it with her legs crossed and all perked up and such looking towards me as the long haired one was slightly curled up with her knees closer to her and the smart one was just sitting down casually with one leg over the other and her hands on her lap looking towards me as well.

"Well...Shoot, what do you need to ask me?" I said calmly, slowly sitting down on a chair across from the couch the girls were sitting in as I got comfy "Well umm...you see, well I need to ask you is do you have a strong friendship with anyone? I know this may sound weird but we need to know this for personal reasons..." Twilight said, now don't get me wrong I really don't care what they ask me but this was an odd question "Well...I do have my two good friends, Jason and Matt but its no serious friendship, like TRUE friends...the closest would be Matt though..." I said answering Twilight's question "Oh...wait...only two?..." she said sounding slight skeptic "Why only two?..." Twilight asked, now that was pretty personal so I just answer with a short and sweet answer "...Personal..." hahahahaaaaah I love that... "

That's sooooo sad! I would hate to only have like TWO friends! I have a whole bunch!" said Pinkie bouncing slightly on the couch "Well...like I said...its personal on why I have a couple of friends but as I have said once...personal..." I said and then I could just feel the anxiety off of Twilight like she was trying to crack a case wide open and I think I know which one she's aiming for "_I need to know more, he seems to be hiding a lot from us...maybe taking him would be a good idea, but first we have to gain his trust before such_ _actions_" Twilight thought staring at me with a young student's curiosity like she was ready to start learning more about me, but for some reason I just couldn't fade the fact that she wasn't asking me everything she needed to "Well is there anything else, Ms. Sparkle?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Well...we're new in town and wanted to know if we could have some help with things around here..." she said giving a nervous smile as the other girls looked to her in slight confusion but they were changed with a look of realization when Twilight gave them a certain look

"Ooooh umm, yea, yea! We need some help!, and well you looked so approachable that we thought you would be okay with this!" said Pinkie Pie smiling a bit goofy like, earning a small chuckle from me "Oh y-yes, w-we wo..would li-like th..that..." said Fluttershy looking up slightly from her hair looking quiet cute I might add "Well...that's flattering really, but I don't know if I can be of any help...I don't get around much and I like to stay secluded a bit, but I wouldn't mind showing you around the places I already know about..." I said as they gained slight hidden gleam in their eyes that I couldn't catch at the moment "That would be lovely, thank you Mr. William!" said Twilight smiling then bowing slightly to me, it was a bit weird how she was doing that towards me but I don't question what others do.

"Sweet! Now we have a stud showing us around!" said Pinkie Pie as I gained a confused look "What?..." I said as she gained a faint blush before shaking her head smiling with her tongue sticking out slightly.

Now as fate would have it, there was a loud thundering sound outside that startled the girls even more so with Fluttershy as she clung to her friend Pinkie Pie shivering and hiding in her hair, and it started raining and pretty hard too, I could hear it slamming against my doorstep outside "Oh my, its raining outside..." said Twilight with a bit of depression in her tone "Oh no...that's not good" said Pinkie Pie sounding slightly sad, surprisingly "Eep...It so-sounds so sc..scary..." said Fluttershy, y'know sometimes it seems she can be a bit too timid but I couldn't have these girls walk out in the cold rain like that so I made a decision "Hey, you girls have anywhere your staying at the moment?..." I said looking towards them getting the shaking of their heads as a response "Hmm...How about ya stay with me for the time being...y'know" I said scratching the back of my head looking away from them trying to take out the awkwardness of it all "until the rain goes down or for whenever if ya have no where to go being new and all...plus it kinda does seem you guys have been traveling...for some time" I said looking towards them once again seeing the blush on their faces and gleam in their eyes.

"We-Well...Umm..." said Twilight "YES!, We would love to!" said Pinkie Pie cutting Twilight off short "Th-That wo..would b-be n..nice.." said Fluttershy gaining slight volume in her tone but not enough to be heard clearly but still keeping her faint and calm, gentle tone "Alright cool...I have a few spare rooms that I could lend to you guys...Its my room, my bro's, and a guest room...I guess you guys could all bunch together in the guest room, is that alright?..." I asked raising a eyebrow getting up straightening my sweatshirt "Th-Thank you Mr. William...I don't know how to repay this kindness you are giving me and my friends" Twilight said smiling at me still trying to hide her blush but its not really working all to well for me to not see it "YEA! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SO MUCH!" said Pinkie Pie appearing right in front of me and giving me the biggest hug, pressing her entire form on me, squishing those melons of her's against my chest.

I blushed bright red that could be seen clearly through my skin tone, I couldn't believe how...soft it felt...the warmth...but something deep inside me burned...then ALL that passion slowly faded into nothing then turned to despair, and misery, and pain...the agony felt horrid...and for some reason that warm fuzzy feeling only lasted a quick good second...I shivered violently in her grasp before trying to get her off me it did feel nice don't get me wrong, but...I just had enough...like she was breaking some hidden barrier inside me as I felt two voices inside of my head sound "_Why do you, not take advantage of this?...You continue to follow your own way but yet you refuse to take advantage of a stone opportunity to bag three cute girls for the taking_" while another sounded in my head right after the first one "_Try and think logic here this is what you want, is it not? Of course not, release herself from you and refuse politely, it is shameful to think of such acts toward a kind, and loving soul like this young_ lady!" as the two voices fought I didn't notice Pinkie Pie staring into my eyes as I seemed to be dazed looking back into her eyes.

To me it was a moment of shouting in my head as I try and break free from my trance, but to Pinkie it seemed like something completely different, to her it seemed like a loving moment as she sat on my lap, pressed against me her nose touching mine as she seemed to want to push on more but was stopped by Twilight as she got yanked back by her hair "OW!, MY MA-I MEAN HAIR!" said Pinkie Pie in a pained tone trying to wriggle free from Twilight's grasp "OK Ms. Pinkie Pie, that's enough advances towards our host!" said Twilight for some odd reason sounding a bit aggravated for some reason that she cant even tell at the moment herself "Eep! Gi-Girls...ca..calm do-down" said Fluttershy trying to stop her friends from fighting, and while all the ruckus was going on I slowly came back into reality then 'SNAP!' I came back as I slowly blinked a few times before shaking my head and slowly realizing what just happened and his face turning a bright crimson

"Ugh..." I said finally looking towards the three girls that are trying to beat each other senseless as I slowly came to know whats happening in front of me, I finally said "Hey, Hey, HEY! Girls! Calm down!" I said as I got up from my chair and jumped over the coffee table and broke them up from their attacks towards each other as I held back Twilight and Pinkie from each other with my hands outstretched pushing them back on either side of me while holding Fluttershy back with my foot "OK, OK! Calm the fuck down!" I yelled as they stopped and looked to me other than each other

"Ugh...Enough fighting...you guys need to stop, now, I don't know how this started and I don't care!, You guys need to chill out...please..." I said as I slowly released my restrain on the three girls as they slowly went to sit back on the couch again and look down in sadness "Sorry...We're so sorry that we got out of hand like that..." said Twilight disappointed in herself looking down at the floor sadly "I just don't know what came over me, sorry Tomy..." said Pinkie Pie with a sad tone as her hair deflates and becomes straight, wow...she already gave me a nickname...and what happened to her hair?!..."Y-Yes s..so so-sorry..." said Fluttershy very nervously with a frown upon her face looking down at the floor, hiding her face in her hair.

Now this tore me up...three cute girls all sad and shit right in front of me...ugh this is hard..."Ugh...girls its fine...don't down yourself's because of it, just...come on...its time to go to sleep...my brother should be back at anytime but he knows the routine, so come on...hurry up get to your rooms and go to sleep...because I have had enough for a rainy night...alright girls?..." I said crouching in front of them, and instead of an answer I just see them trying to avoid eye contact with me but they nod "Good...hope you guys have PJ's of some sorts because..." I yawn softly "I am tired as hell..." I said standing straight then stretching wide cracking my back as I sigh in relief then go towards the stairs

"Well...G'night girls...have a nice night, hope ya sleep well..." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom closing the door behind me, little did I know the three girls had thoughts swirling around their heads about the encounter and moments with the peculiar human named Tomas as they slowly get up, and make up then go upstairs into the guest room as Twilight also uses her magic to summon their pajamas to them and as they get into their beds they slowly drift about, the thoughts of the human boy Tomas still fresh in their heads whipping around like crazy but slowly eases once they drift off to sleep dreaming about whatever, waiting for the days ahead of them, and deep down in their heads the desire of passion and lust, and craving for a certain human boy.

**AU: And everything pauses here and awaits for the fourth chapter of: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back, now we all now know of the things that has transpired and maybe even the things that are developing, one things certain, you need to keep freakin reading :3 but anyway what will happen as the days continue? Anyway that's all for now and from your faithful writer/artist DeathTheChronos**

**Tomas: See ya guys! Hope to see you again!**


	4. The Dream and The Slumber Party

**AU: Alright! Nice! I wanna keep going! It doesn't really matter that not too many people have read this but eeehhhh, I'll manage, but I really do hope more people like this hehe, anyway lets continue on with story to find out deep Tomas can get into the shit he's already in!**

Chapter 4: The Dream and The Slumber Party

-Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown-

I was in that... familiar dark abyss I was talking about way back...except this time it felt more...cold...I don't know why but...I felt as if this time its actually going to show me something that I fear I will not want to see...but I was afraid that was not up to me...just then as it seemed I would fall forever in the endless void just then I stopped and hit what felt like at least, the ground, I finally thought it was all over but apparently my mind had different plans as soon I heard a voice.

"Who's there!?" I yelled looking around at my surroundings which was obviously complete darkness but in the midst of it all I heard that same faint voice all over again still being as curious and yet frightened as I was I called out once more "Hello!?, Is anyone there?!" I felt myself grow colder than I already was, which on my note isn't really a good thing, I hoped for all this torment to end as more voices started to sound, some familiar and others unrecognizable as I tried to make them out, but for some reason...I just couldn't, and it was maddening! I started to slowly walk in one aimless direction, and as weird flashes started to appear around me and around the (what you could call) environment of the black abyss, so I started to speed up to a careful jog/walk...more voices started to sound so then my jog came to a weak run, for some reason though...I felt as if I had to get somewhere...to the end...the end of this hell...so as I started to see faces appearing in my line of vision flashing in and out of my head as more bright flashes sparked all around me as I started to sprint at full speed and closed my eyes, teeth tightened shut and just the sound of my vigorous footsteps tapping along the dark void's surface of sorts.

"HELLO!?, PLEASE ANYONE!, HELP ME! PLEASE!" I heard as I then froze in place knowing that voice from anywhere...which was...my own...

"PLEASE! ANYONE OUT THERE!?, I NEED HELP! THEIR DYING!" I heard again as I fell to one knee putting a hand to my head "Ngh...Fu-Fu-Fu...Ugh..." I said in deep breaths like I was winded

"MOM, DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP!" just as I opened my eyes to look up I see the horrid scene...I was there...on one knee watching the to familiar event transpire right in front of me...I couldn't believe what I was seeing nor could I wish I had to see it again...one time remembering it...already scarred me...I didn't need a reminder...but yet for some reason my mind the cruel impression to remind me of what was truth...almost as if trying to keep me in my place...

All around me...things were falling apart breaking down...things on fire here and there, and other things blowing up with a size-able combustion! The scene was horrid as everything was incinerated in to nothing but soot and ash and debris everywhere, floating in the air and everything, but everything came in quick flashes as I could see myself running down flights of many stairs, and hallways like it was miles long, holding my dying little baby sister in my hands as she was slightly burned and bruised but I thought I could still save her, her cries filled the air along with the sounds of destruction, but as I finally got to my destination, there...I see...lying on the living room floor through all the chaos...was...my father...all bloody, battered, and beaten beyond all recognition...clearly something a child shouldn't see at such a young age.

As his own flesh was charred and burned on a few parts of his body seeing the horrid result of the black rotting skin seeing his own flesh through it all, as blood drips down from many other wounds he had gotten from reasons I just for some reason can't go in to right now...he was bruised badly and breathing barely...and there holding his hand in hers was...my mother...I yelled for her "MOMMY! COME ON! WE CAN COME BACK AND GET DADDY LATER!" I yelled so...innocent...not knowing that it was already to late for my old man as my sister cried loudly in my arms holding me lossely...knowing this my mother got up crying giving her husband one last kiss before trying to run over to me but of course as someone up there hates me with all it's being the path between me and my mother got blocked by burning rubble and just as she tried to find another way...and explosion broke out right in the same area she was in...the last words I heard from her before hearing the shearing screams of agony was "Go son...live your life...you'll be fine, your destined for great things remember?..." she said with her signature loving smile before shooing me away as the explosion blast caught up to her, I jumped out a collapsing wall as it gave me my only opening for a small child as myself at that time...I was outside as the final finishing blows to my house...and parents...were done for...I then looked to my arms hoping to see a nice healthy looking face but then that's when I noticed...her grip on me faded as her hand slumped down to the ground under us, her hand brushing the grass, and her crying...stopped...I thought she was asleep...I di-didn't know I had to lose my sister to!, but good thing my brother was away...he was at our grandparent's house...he didn't know any of this happened...but I did...first hand...

All of this coming in quick short bursts in to my head in a non-stop torrent and waves of memories slowly flooding in to my thoughts...I was on my knees crying out for all this to stop as tears rolled down my face not wanting to see anymore but then just as I thought it couldn't get any worse I looked up to see a bit more...there standing over my child self...was a strange raggedy looking figure...I couldn't make out anything but his crooked smile as he lifted his foot, and it casts a shadow over my face then...black for a split second as I cried out one last time as everything then disappears in a bright flash all in this quick second then I awoke...sweat dripping down my chest and stomach, neck...mostly my upper body...and yes I do technically sleep in the nude, what I mean is only in my boxers.

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 12:43PM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, Bedroom-

I was soaked in sweat...I was also breathing heavily like I just ran 10 miles and didn't give in one bit...I couldn't believe what my mind just showed me...I put my hands to my face rubbing before hearing two more faint voices in my head "_You see what this has done to you!? You need peace...and its right down two doors, come on...don't you want this nightmare to truly_ end?" said one voice while the other pressed "_No! You don't need this! You shouldn't try and seduce innocent girls just to satisfy and cover up your__ misery!_" I of course brushed them off being fed up with the voices in my head, even going on while that horrid memory was playing, but just I as I tried to relax back onto my bed my door creaked open, then I heard the cutest gasp ever and looked towards my door raising an eyebrow in confusion/curiosity "O-Oh m..my...I-I'm so-sorry to ba..barge i-in li..like th-this..." and I of course I knew this was Fluttershy with her quiet, soft, gentle tone of voice she has, but as I looked at her she had the biggest blush on...but not as big as her bust poking at her chest stretching that (a bit too tight PJ top) shirt of her's to its limit, it looked like that thing was about to burst (with a design of it being yellow, and with butterflies and other animals) as it was my turn to blush as I could see most of the top part of her cleavage as the top was that tight, it looked as if it didn't fit her but it did, probably just not her boobs, and god forbid me to be reminded what I saw was her bottoms, but it was nothing but a thong, haven't these girls ever heard of proper clothing!? Its like their just trying to be as exposed as possible around these parts that could get ya raped if it was to the wrong person. As I was sitting up and there and she stood near my door, we stared at each other, she was honestly glowing looking at my sweat covered body as she scrambles to get out of the room and shut the door behind her quickly.**  
**

I just laid there trying to grasp what just happened...and for the most part it was hot...I mean real hot, but I shouldn't try and drift my mind to such things as I shook my head to get the thoughts scrambled and forgotten (hopefully) as I tried to lay back onto my bed and go back to sleep giving as how it wasn't very restful or peaceful, I just couldn't...sleep never came to me as I just laid there staring up at the ceiling with my casual blank expression, I just tried to forget what my dream was reminding me of, an event I didn't need to look back on...ever...but I swore I could hear some noise coming from the hallway...sounded like it came from my esteemed guest's room...ugh I knew this was gonna be a long night...

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 12:55PM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, The Guest Room-

"I sw-swear I di..did! H-He wa-was pre..pretty mu-much na..naked!" said a frantic Fluttershy with her blush still fresh on her face as her hands were to her mouth covering it as if she had said a curse out loud in class or something.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" said a excited Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down in her PJ's which consisted of the same top as Fluttershy (along with the thing looking like its going to pop open) except she had it more un-buttoned and it was pink with the design of balloons and confetti instead of butterflies and various animals and being yellow, as she was wide-eyed and smiling widely "DIDTCHA SEE ANYTHING ELSE!?" said Pinkie really getting into it as she was trying to press Fluttershy on every detail, even some she didn't herself see that Pinkie wanted to know "IS IT JUST LIKE A STALLIONS!? OR EVEN BIGGER!" said Pinkie gaining a hard blush on her face.

"PINKIE BEHAVE YOURSELF!" said Twilight gaining a blush herself "Celestia, Pinkie Pie, calm down...I'm sure Fluttershy scrambled out the room before she could gain anymore detail on the matter and probably he had some sort of undergarment says this book about human clothing!" said Twilight happily pulling up a magazine as she opens it up and starts reading something from it "It says here that males like him wear boxers or briefs of the sorts and the insecure ones, your basic sweet, or softies wear something called underwear...while females as ourselves wear panties and thongs, huh...very informative on the matter...well I gave myself panties that I requested 'Rarity' before we came here when I read on the matter and Pinkie wanted a thong while Fluttershy got one as well...hmm...looks a little exposing but who am I to care, we do go nude all the time, the only reason we're not is because it said nudity is illegal in public!" said Twilight very interested in the matter.

"OOooooh, well we're not in public are we?...We're in the company of our generous host Tomy!" said Pinkie with a questioning look "We-Well sh..she do-does ha-have a po..point...pl-plus its on-only u..us gi-girls he-here..." said Fluttershy looking over all her friends "Well yes, that's true Fluttershy, nice observation!" said Twilight happy at her friend's perspective as she then goes to slowly remove her top leaving her completely naked with every bit of her shiny complexion in the light shining with a perfect beauteous view of her entire body along with her pretty purple colored with eight-pointed star design panties, as she then goes to squeeze her C-Cup breasts as she lets a soft squeak escape her lips, before letting them go "Ah, th-these are very strange parts of the human female's anatomy...hmm I should have read more on this..." said Twilight as she got up and walked over to a mirror on the wall as she looked over her body, posing a bit, moving her hips from side-to-side, admiring her human body "Hmm...this does seem interesting..." said Twilight in fascination, and as she does this her two friends are already bare naked (except for their undergarments of their design) looking over each other.

"OOooooh, I look so...so...hmm...hey Twilight! Whats the word for REALLY, REALLY, AMAZING!? Like your trying to describe somepony!" asked Pinkie Pie looking over her shoulder to her purple-haired friend as she turns to the back of Pinkie "I think the word your looking for is 'stunning' Pinkie..." said Twilight sounding like a bit of a smarty-pants "Ooooh, yea!, stunning!, that's how I look!, Stunning!" said Pinkie hopping up and down as her D-Cup flesh mounds started to jiggle and bounce about "Ah...I ki-kinda d..do lo-look..." paused Fluttershy as she posed a bit in a shyly cute manner "...ni-nice..." said Fluttershy blushing slightly looking at her own curvy figure.

All three girls putting on quite the show posing and showing of their bare bodies as they all had nice curves in all the right places but each have their own unique style and persona that made them cute in their own way "THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Pinkie jumping up and hugging her friend Fluttershy, squishing their bodies together letting their boobs rub against each other along with their nipples causing both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to let out a soft moan/eep as Twilight turned to them and raised an eyebrow seeing them hugging "Girls?...What in Celestia's name are you doing!?" said Twilight as she walked over only to get pulled into the hug fest as they all tried to break apart but because of Pinkie's strange iron grip they just tumbled to the floor on top one another.

The three girls then just stared at one another back and forth before finally breaking out in fits of laughter and uncontrollable giggles but just then the door opened and to their surprise, all they could do is let out a gasp, as a peculiar human boy walked in with a questioning and irritated look "Girls, jeez what is up with you gu-" I was cut off short seeing three beautiful naked babes laying on the floor about a few inches away from my feet as my mouth opened agape slightly in shock and embarrassment as my face lit up in a hot blush, eyes widened and pupils shrunk slightly staring at the three cute and sexy girls laying there before me as I finally managed to usher out a sentence from my slight quivering lip.

"...Gi-Gi-Girls!?..." is all I managed to say before the girls started to blush as I again remind you that I was just like them...entirely naked except for my black boxers as I could even see in to their eyes...I sensed something...really deep inside them...the emotions were fascination, admiration, from Pinkie I think I saw hunger somewhere or could it be my imagination along with seeing longing in Twilight's and want from Fluttershy's, but it didn't matter, all I knew even if it was my imagination all I could tell was their attention was focused on me.

"Eheheheh..." I said nervously as the blush on my face grew brighter but then they all got up from the spot they were crowded on the floor and started walking towards me with the exception of Pinkie Pie as she was hopping which made her D-Cup flesh mounds bounce about which didn't help my case along with Fluttershy nervously making her way towards me hiding her face in her hair but still knew where she was going because of the fact she was peaking and Twilight was only one actually walking except she had a slight sway to her hips, but not like it was trying to be seductive more like it just came natural to her.

"S-Sorry h-hehe...I-I'll just le-le-let m..myself ou-out" is all I could mutter, but before I could scramble out the door Pinkie jump-tackled me in hugged me in a warm embrace as our bodies squished together making me tense up once again as her huge boobs pressed against me and being pretty much naked was really helping my blush either as I was pressed against a wall behind me, and as she cuddled me and looked into my giving me the widest smile I have ever seen, but since she being the 'active' type I didn't mind the cute smile but damn! She had a hell of an iron grip as I tried to wriggle free but she just tightned herself on me, then Twilight and Fluttershy made their way over and got on their knee's and settled themselves on either side of me as Pinkie was in the middle squishing her body against mine, both of them giving me a warm smile, well...Fluttershy was more of a shy grin but it didn't matter as Twilight finally spoke to break the un-easy tension that was bothering me at the least "Oh Tomas, how are you?..." said Twilight her blush still clear on her face "Y-Yes!, a-and ag-again...so-sorry...fo..for m-me bu-bursting into yo-your ro..room...I di-didn't kn-know!" said Fluttershy with a soft, gentle, quiet tone but audible enough for me to hear, honestly I could care less about that situation on top of how I'm feeling? Obviously VERY flustered with three freakin sexy girls surrounding me...god damn...and when they all were staring at me with their unique sets eyes, Jesus, I could feel my heart skip a beat...

I don't how these girls are acting so freaking casual about this! Like I've known them forever! One I just let them stay because I'm nice and I don't turn down people in need...god...other guys would have rutted the hell outta these girls by now but need me remind you I'm no ordinary guy, plus on top of the fact I don't take advantage of women like that its not...well...it just doesn't go right with me...but with all this...it feels like they don't even know what their doing is wrong! Its maddening!

"H-H-Hi..." is all I could mutter before Pinkie said "HIYA TOMY!, WE MISSED YA!" said Pinkie excited that she actually is holding Tomas in her arms as he himself is...kinda exposed with the exception of his black boxers he's wearing "Yes we did!...I was seeing if my body looked nice!" said Twilight smiling at me like she didn't even hear herself because that line was ridiculous "Ho-Hope yo..your al-alright!..." said Fluttershy giving me a cute glance staring at me smiling with her shy self "Umm...Umm...Go-Go-Good...I gu-guess...ju-just wh-why a..are yo-you gu-guys na-naked!?..." I said nervously, gulping "Weeeeellll...silly fi-uhh I mean billy! We're just looking to see if we look nice! We are friends!" I could hear the nervousness in Pinkie's voice for a second as she said 'silly fi-uhh I mean billy!' and I swore Twilight shot her a angry glare for that quick second before Pinkie went back to hugging before she then got a surprised look before finally letting me go and was on all fours in front of me as she stared at me with those big bright eyes, I couldn't believe the shit I was in because that didn't help the their to cute/sexy thing but then I hear three gasps and I hope they didn't see what I didn't want them to see...I then looked down slightly and cursed myself in my head...it was what I thought it was...

"O-Oh m-m-my...To-Tomas..." said a bright blushing and embarrassed Fluttershy as she stuttered with each word staring down south.

"Wowie Zowie! Tomy! Is that your party stick poking out!?" said a (to much for my tastes) overly excited Pinkie Pie smiling widely looking down at my crotch.

"O-Oh my w..word...To-Tomas is th-that yo..your..." said Twilight with more wonder in her tone than anything else and more than the other two as she too got closer along with her two friends as they closed up on me as I backed into the wall the best I could.

"Oh jeez...ummm...uhh...gi-girls ba..back off!" I said nervous as ever, in total embarrassment before the predictable happened...I gasped sharply as I felt a hand touch the raging boner that was poking through my boxers "Wow...I can feel its warmth even through his clothing..." Twilight said in complete wonder as her eyes were focused on my boner "_Maybe...No, No! Twilight stop it! You couldn't he doesn't even know you THAT well...but...maybe I could just take a quick peek...for study purposes..._" thought Twilight not even knowing of her naughty intentions as Pinkie knelt down her face just inches away from his boner along with Fluttershy who leaned closer to me as I was looking away my eyes shut tight, but as I turned my head the other way I felt my nose press against something else and as I finally opened my eyes to slits and I saw what made my heart beat even faster...I was nose-to-nose with Fluttershy as she stared into my eyes with that cute look of hers, I couldn't believe what she was doing as I tried to look away but she held my head in place before smashing her lips to mine with surprising assertiveness, and I thought this girl was shy as hell! She is freaking kissing me!

If my blush wasn't glowing before, I put the sun to shame...its like those kinds of blushes that those dudes on anime's get when their in the tightest embarrassing situations! As now not only am I getting kissed by Fluttershy, I'm also getting my boner rubbed on by Twilight and Pinkie through my boxers and we're all basically naked...great...I wonder how this night will turn out...

**AU: Well this might get a bit heated...Well I'll just leave it here hehehe...next chapter there will be a slight update in beginning format but nice to know I finally got this long ass chapter done with as I messed up one time and half of it got deleted and I had to do it over again and I rage quit XD anyway that's over with enjoy~ **

**Next Chapter: Hot Night**


	5. The Hot Night: Pt1

**AU: Well here's chapter 5, the first lemon your gonna see in this vast series and I hope I do a good job, and creative critique is accepted as well, so yea, I'm glad more and more people are starting to like this story but I would like if you express your thoughts through PM'ing or Reviewing this thing but ya don't have to, just glad you guys like it...lets get this show on the road.**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action/Mystery/Ect.

Main Oc's: Tomas William

Other Characters: basically the entire pony nation...

Main Characters (Non Oc): Mane6, Princesses, ect.

Other Oc's: ... (None Pony nor Human yet)

Chapter 5: The Hot Night: Part 1

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 1:01PM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, Guest Bedroom-

I was in an IMPOSSIBLE situation! Now mind you me, I didn't complain (Plus on the count me mouth was occupied) but as I was glad my first kiss was with a beauty as herself something about all this just seemed...wrong...I didn't really want this to happen, I was just trying to be nice and what do I get for that?...I'm one...in a lip-lock with one of 'em while the other two is rubbing my boner through my pitch black boxers, while we're all technically naked...well if I wasn't hard before...now that I've thought about it...its getting a bit painful in my boxers...crud...

"Mmpfh!" I muffled in Fluttershy's mouth as we finally broke apart slowly a strand of saliva connecting to our tongue's (Yes she did somehow go as far as to tongue kiss...I know right?) she looked at me with with a bright cute blush as her eyes were half-lid, slightly glassy, and shimmering, her bright eyes looking at me with a hidden type of...desire...I could just see it as she let out a soft moan right after our lips parted ways, I would've said something but I felt someone tugging at the rim of my boxers as I looked down to see the said certain someone it was Pinkie Pie tugging at it with her mouth, with her eyes full of lust looking up at me as she did this, then Twilight went over and called her off before pushing her aside along with Fluttershy before sitting on my lap shyly and wrapping her arms around my neck before staring into my eyes, looking so much as to ask permission with that stare as somehow I couldn't say no, as she hesitantly embraced our lips together in a passionate kiss like Fluttershy's but this was more... amateur...like she was just testing this out...

Our warm bodies connected with one another and her C-Cup boobs pressing against my firm chest sent shivers down my spine...somehow I didn't like the hug all that much but with all the warm, soft, comfy, fuzziness kinda deal made me forget about that...but for some reason, I...I felt my arms wrap around her and then rub her back gently but as a few seconds pass I felt my hands drift down to her butt as I gave them a firm squeeze as she shivered and moaned softly into my mouth as her grip tightened.

Our kiss seemed it was gonna last forever but it was interrupted with her pulling away blushing violently as I felt the heat radiate off her body along with a certain wetness drench my lap, as then I slowly looked down to see her wet panties pushing against my hard boner as she put a hand up to her mouth and bit her finger slightly moaning before saying "T-To-Tomas!~ Wh-Why d..do I fe-feel li-like this!?...S-So...h..hot..." she looked at me straight in the eyes, her eyes gleaming with wonder, and lust as they slowly became half-lid staring at me as she starts to pant lightly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...are all three of the girls in this room must be like...ultra virgins...holy...fuck...this is getting so hard to compute...I couldn't believe what was happening to me...and in a short time-span no less...fucking...but then I was broken from thoughts when Twilight was shoved off me before I felt a new fluffy ass sit down on my lap and surprise, surprise...its miss hyper...but she seems so...sexy...staring at me like that with like...a slut's lust who was horny for a week and all pent up...god damn I didn't have any time to press on the matter all that much before her super soft juicy lips made contact with mine as we shared breaths with one another, her she seemed to suck on my tongue like she was hungry...I knew all three of these girls wanted me...but...why 'me'!?...out of all human guys on the planet...they choose to be so advancing towards me like this...but something deep inside of me couldn't resist their lustful calls...but then after a few seconds of sloppy kissing with Pinkie we broke with her panting just as much as Twilight and Fluttershy as she moved off me, I then looked up to the ceiling and sighed in relief thinking they were done...how gullible that truly was to think as I then looked down feeling a hand rub the tip of my hard boner through my boxers but as I looked down grunting slightly, I saw something that made me burn up, all three of them, on all four's in front of me, Twilight in the middle, Fluttershy on the left, and Pinkie on the right, all of them bunched together body, and breasts mushed together all closed up to me, and with Twilight's hand on junk no less as I could every tip of her fingers on the tip of my member as Fluttershy and Pinkie slowly pulled my boxers off having a bit of trouble, one with it trying to get pass my painful looking boner and two they just seemed they had a slight direction of what to do but still seemed clueless, didn't mean that was gonna stop them.

"Come on!, Come on!, I want to see his fun stick!" said a very lust filled and excited Pinkie Pie eyeing what lies inside my boxers

"I know Pinkie! Patient...I wanna see it too..." said Twilight with wonder in her voice along with a slight desire or lust

"Its almost off!..." said a very (surprisingly) excited Fluttershy blushing intensely with a strong tone of lust in her voice with her two other friends

As they fidgeted with my boxers a bit more for a few seconds they finally got what they wanted as my boxers was thrown off my legs and I felt that my hard erection was now exposed and pointing straight up as it twitched in front of the three girls as I heard three simultaneous gasps, as they now have their prize for their efforts but before I could even relax and get used to the feeling of it being let loose into the air I felt a gentle grip around the shaft as I shivered and groaned softly from the invading touch but as I looked to who it was, it was Twilight as she was slowly moving her hand up and down my throbbing cock, as it was a slow jerk like she wanted to get the feel of the texture like she was trying to get every bit of information off it as then I heard her say "Oh my...Tomas...i-it's...ho-hot...and ev-even twitching...and the le-length...i-its al..almost similar..." she said in a slight slur, lust now taking over but I could still sense she wanted to know more, but one thing bothered me...what did she mean by "almost similar"? I decided not to press on about it in a moment like this as she then moved her hand all the way up to the tip of my member and slowly moved her head down as I knew what would happen next.

"I re-read a bo-book on ho..how t-to do thi-this on-once...m-may I tr..try?..." she said cutely looking up at me with her gleaming eyes as I could just give a slow nod as she then smiled and kissed the tip lightly before taking a savoring lick and swirled her tongue around it before slowly taking it into her mouth and starts to suck on it gently "Hey! I want some! I wanna try!" said a lustful Pinkie Pie as she then went over to the right side of my hardened dick and started to lick all up and down the length and even went as to connect her lips to it and suck it playfully as I was just holding in all the pleasure that was running through me as Fluttershy then said "Well if i-its alright..." she said nervously in a cute fashion before going to the left side and starts to join Pinkie to lick and suck the other side of my hardened rod as she as well joined Pinkie in going up and down.

This continued for a about a good long minute before they all slowly came up and kissed each other, fighting each other's tongues for the tip of my cock slathering it with their saliva, as I let out my fair share of sounds feeling something build up slowly, as the girls went back to servicing my shaft and occasionally kissing one another with my dick in between, as it glistened being soaked as I got sucked on by three beauties.

"I-Im so-so ho..hot To-Tomas...a-and I think I kn-know wh-why!" said a excited Twilight finally moving her head away from my slick cock, actually glimmering like it was spit cleaned (and you can take that literally if you wish 'cause it was)

"Y-Yea! M-Me too! I wa..want yo-your pa-party rod!" said a panting Pinkie as she gave another hungry lick from my balls all the way up to my tip giving that stare of her's filled with complete desire and want as she pulled away with her tongue sticking out slightly as a strand of saliva is connected from my tip to her tongue as she pants lightly wanting more.

"M-Mr. To-Tomas I-I-I thi-think I wa..want yo-you too!" said Fluttershy breathing in and out in a slightly sped up pace as she rubs her cheek against my now slick length her breath hot on my member as it throbbed and burned against her face as she sighed cutely knowing this taking one small quick lick looking at me the whole time with her bright, gleaming, soft eyes filled with gentle and kindness but still keeping a look of lust on her cute face as she gave me a nervous/lustful smile.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me and at the same time I was glad it was happening, having three sexy and unique girls licking and sucking you off, would drive you mad, which it did to me! Then what happened next almost made my nose explode, Twilight got up and walked over to her bed and laid her entire front on the sheets and raises her ass straight up into the air spreading her legs slightly and giving it a small little shake which she made sure I noticed like she read me like a book as she looked over her shoulder and grinned at me nervously "Wi-Will yo-you ta..take m-me Tomas Wi-William?..." said Twilight with a (tried) slutty tone but still slightly nervous that I could tell.

Then I see Pinkie Pie get up and walk over to the left side of Twilight and get on the bed then turn around and sits on her ass then raises and spreads her legs giving the biggest opening exposes her drenched pussy as the shimmering liquid could be seen drizzling down her legs and even more down south after she spread her legs open for an offering to the human boy along with her sweet big mounds of flesh called boobs bounce slightly at her movements as her expression showed a pure hunger like she was ready to go but with the smallest hint of concern for herself obviously this going to be a first time for her "To-Tomy! Pl-Please I cant w-wait mu..much lo-longer!" squeaked an excited Pinkie Pie smiling widely with her tongue sticking the slightest.

After seeing the show Pinkie displayed to me, I then see Fluttershy carefully making her way over to the right side of her friend Twilight and nervously climbing up onto it laying on her side, placing on hand across her hips and the other over top of her D-Cup boobs, and in the position she was in, her legs were squeezed together but her wet slit could still be seen as her backside was faced to me as she was looking over her breasts which to me was beyond sexy seeing her shy and nervous expression staring at me, but somehow keeping the desire in her eyes "Wo-Would yo..you li-li-like to ta-take m..me?...I-If yo-you wa-want..."

So...there I was...three girls offering their innocence to me all sexy, cute, and unique in their own fashions and styles, which was driving me over the edge but yet one thing bothered me in this situation...

Which do I take first? I mean obviously this is the point of no return and here I am with a huge boner, twitching and burning up like crazy, all slick and shining from the three way blowjob they gave me, but if I could just decide who I can screw first would be nice...now just need to think...who?

**End of Part 1 of, The Hot Night...**

**AU: Well wasn't that a pleasant read? I hope I did well, this being my first story mind you, but you guys were waiting and now here is MY FIRST POLL, DUN DUN DUUUUN!, anyway that aside who should the anti-hero Tomas take first?...and in what order?...Hope this gets done quick so I may continue for all you peoples down there...heh...I like writing...anyway WOOT. From Your Faithful Writer/Artist -DeathTheChronos**

**ALL MLP:FIM CHARACTERS GO TO HASBRO**

**TOMAS GOES TO ME!**


	6. The Hot Night: Pt2, Fluttertime

**AU: Well to be honest Fluttershy won...damn guys, anyway I'm severly sorry for taking so god damned long and I hope you still look forward to reading this story and hope ya like it, anyway I'm a man of my word and now Flutters well get what she wanted, lolz...Oh and I'm accepting Oc's for when Tomas finally goes to Equestria and he'll be back to Earth at some time later after he gets there...ANYWAY ENJOY! -DeathTheChronos**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action/Mystery/Ect.

Main Oc's: Tomas William

Other Characters: basically the entire pony nation...

Main Characters (Non Oc): Mane6, Princesses, ect.

Other Oc's: ... (None Pony nor Human yet)

Chapter 6: The Hot Night: Part 2, Fluttertime

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 1:15PM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, Guest Bedroom-

Well after giving it some thought I finally decided, Fluttershy was going to be the one who gets it first, that cute, shy thing has been driving me nuts and I just get it over with right? Alright Fluttershy it is then.

After I gave the situation I thought I had come to a decision, as I then said "Alright girls...if its alright with you, I'm going with Fluttershy first..." as I said this I could see Twilight and Pinkie Pie gain a disappointed frown and lose their sexy poses and climb onto the bed to lay down as they join in a simultaneous sigh as Fluttershy flares up keeping up her pose looking away with hard blush on her face as I make my way over to her as she then turns to lay on her back as I get a perfect view of her gorgeous body, as I try and take in all of it, I feel my friend down below getting a bit painfully hard as it starts to twitch with every beat of my pumping heart as I hear Fluttershy squeak to me

"Umm...Yo-You ca..can d-do wh-whatever yo-you wa..want t-to m-me...i-if th-thats o..ok..." she said with unease and complete nervousness in her tone which kinda made me feel bad for her being this is going to be her first time, so I decided to try and help her ease into it.

I grinned at her as I got on my knee's which confused her before I moved my face in between her closed off legs as she got an even bigger confused face, but that all changed when it got from a confused expression to a look of pure surprise as her bright eyes widened and mouth opened to let out a eep but she stopped herself by muffling it as her blush intensifies as a certain wet invader takes a lick at the folds of her glistening nether regions, as I swirled my tongue around the outsides of her sex but it was a bit difficult given as how she had her legs closed and clamped shut so I decided to try and pry them open along with continuing with teasing her wetness with my tongue which helped as she became to focused on trying not to moan to loudly, as I finally got her legs open I dove my head even deeper in between her legs as began to lick at her entrance hearing her squeak and muffle soft moans but she let out a deep gasp as I slid my tongue slowly inside her already wet snatch.

I felt her inside walls try and grip and wrap around my tongue, as I slowly start to slide my tongue in and out of her sex as it oozes her juices as she finally lets out a few words in the midst of the pleasure coursing through her "TO-TOMAS!~ Pl-Please! I ca-cant take an-anymore!~ I th-think I-I'm go..gonna!~" she yelped as I knew what was coming next as I lapped away at her slit removing my tongue from inside her and and stood back up denying her of release as she looks to me in slight confusion and a bit of disappointment not being able to reach her climax as she is panting lightly and whines as I can even see her begin to sweat but I decided to end her confusion by placing my hands on the lower parts of her waist and positioning my raging erection in line with her wet, quivering, sex as I stared her into the eyes and her the same with me "Pl-Please...b..be ge-gentle..." she said with what little breath she could muster.

I nodded knowing that this was going to be the time of my life as I slowly inserted the tip of my slick cock inside her with slight effort being as how tight she truly was as I could see the expression she was giving me, she was staring at me wanting more, biting her lower lip and her breathing increased like she couldn't handle anymore which gave me all the more reason to continue as I shivered and shook as I can even feel her tight walls, vice grip my tip as it felt like she was trying to suck more of me in, which I obliged by giving her a devious grin and pushing myself forward which drove more of my length inside her which she responded by bucking, and arching her back slightly with a small cute gasp as I can feel her shivering under me, as I then felt the need to finally get this over with knowing the she is a virgin I gripped her sides tightly holding her in place and forcing my entire throbbing hot length inside her with slight ease as it was a bit lubed but along with my shaft being covered in her vaginal juices, a few small streams of blood trickled down mixed with her hot liquids, she was speechless, arching her back greatly high into the air trying to let out a violent scream as her eyes are wide open, along with her mouth agape her tongue hanging out, but instead of a scream, it was just her shivering and twitching occasionally, as we stayed in that position her with her back arched propping her self up with her arms and me with a tightened grip on her lower waist as there was no space left in between us.

I was surprised that she took my whole member, as my pelvis was connected with her nether regions, I stayed like that for a bit grunting feeling this new feeling wash over me and as I finally got used to it I started to move which to Fluttershy by surprise all over again as she lets out a loud squeaky moan that was muffled with her covering her mouth with her hands as she is now laid back on the bed, I began at a slow, gentle tempo, pulling back my hips slowly just to thrust my throbbing length quickly back inside her, her huge boobs started to bounce in sync with my thrusts along with Fluttershy's moans every time I rammed my dick back inside her, as I started to fasten my pace as I started to pump my hips back and forth, pushing and pulling my cock from inside her as I could feel her walls tighten around my length and in the midst of all the pleasure I then felt something wrap around my waist which was Fluttershy's legs along with her wrapping her arms around my neck as she then said something I thought was impossible "To-Tomas! Mo-More!~ Pl-Please!~" she moaned in between my thrusts as she squeaked every time I hit her limit.

This was heaven as I pounded into her wet pussy as she moaned loudly squeaking my name on occasions as the room was filled with the thumping of my thrusts and the shaking of the bed because of the force I was exerting just to pleasure the shy girl under me as she was bucking against me trying to get more out of it, but because of the moment me and Fluttershy were in we couldn't notice the other two in the room enjoying themselves as they watched.

"Nyaaaah~" squeaked Pinkie Pie as she rubs her finger on her "sweet" spot as she called it, watching the two in complete bliss, lost in her own dirty thoughts but a certain bookworm was trying to control herself as she watches holding her nether regions with her hands as she was dripping wet, as it even slid down her legs, as she is trying to evade the thoughts that try and force and engulf her mind but cant help but imagine her in Fluttershy's place which makes it even worse on her part as she bites her bottom lip trying to hold it all in.

As it seemed like forever I was thrusting into the shy cute girl...well...not so shy anymore...now shes like really getting into it, I mean damn, she was moaning and yelling my name at the top of her lungs on occasion in between each time I rammed into her, she held onto me like a child to its stuffed animal or something it was ridiculous as she was even thrusting her body against mine trying to suck even more of my dick inside her as possible and what seemed like pretty much forever with the passionate and cute noises coming from Fluttershy I finally couldn't take much more as I felt my climax reaching near and as I thought I couldn't take anymore I hear Fluttershy say something that sent me over the edge "Bl-Blow it all inside me! I want your foal juice!~" she said with her tongue out and eyes rolled back a bit I swear if I wasn't so into screwing the hell out of her I would've noticed what she said but I didn't and so I did cum inside her, my cock blowing up spewing semen in the depths of her nether's as it mixes with her own orgasmic juices as she lets out one more scream of pleasure.

As me and Fluttershy just lay there in the position we're already in she finally loosens her grip on me and lays there panting, her body glistening with sweat and some access cum dripping from her wet, pounded pussy but now that I look at her, her skin tone is a bit yellow-ish but I didn't complain but as I stand there, panting lightly I feel my "friend" down there still hard and as I turned to look at the two girls with their eyes shining with anticipation and hope, I knew one thing, this really is gonna be a long ass night.


	7. The Hot Night: Pt3, Sparkliscous

**AU: Alright everypony/body! I have got through screwing Fluttershy as you all requested~ and now a new editor to help me out since I'm apparently a derp at grammar but feh I don't care when it comes with the flow ya don't got time to look at grammar alot, anyway the guys name is Saint Wisdom, GIVE HIM SOME LOVE, oh and onto someone that I think we all know needs this screw, go ahead Twiley enjoy~ Hahah! Please Rate & Review all that good stuff, and hope ya keep reading and all that BS :3**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action/Mystery/Ect.

Main Oc's: Tomas William

Other Characters: basically the entire pony nation...

Main Characters (Non Oc): Mane6, Princesses, ect.

Other Oc's: ... (None Pony nor Human yet)

Chapter 7: The Hot Night: Part 3, Twilicous

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 2:47PM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, Guest Bedroom-

I was standing there, my arms holding me up against the bed as I panted before taking in a good deep inhale before exhaling, then looked down to my friend down there that was still hard, aching for my excitement, then I turn my head to the two waiting naked girls looking eager as ever well...Pinkie Pie at least, but Twilight...she looked a bit scared, so I decided to take Twilight next, she seems a bit eager yet afraid at the same time, while Pinkie will probably wear me out before I can get to Twi over there so I decided.

Using my somewhat trademark devilishly attracting grin and yes someone like me who has a dull expression pretty much everyday has something like that, for some reason I only use it to mess around with others or when I'm bored...it always works...for guys its either they get intimidated or they get a bit weirded or creeped out...for girls its a different story...for some reason they find it oddly attracting to a dull dark character like me who shows almost little to no emotion, ya see what happens is they get flirt like looks or even what I think is a bit of seduction in there or either they giggle and walk over and try to talk to me which I of course ignore and they get pissed and walk off.

Alas that is a story that's not really important, what IS important is the reaction I got off of Twilight...the unsure ones like her just look at me wide-eyed and speechless while giving off a hot red blush but I thought it was time to end my toying with her so I said "Ok Twi, bring your cute self over here..." which made her blush even brighter.

"AAAWWW C'MON I'M GONNA GO INSANE FROM HOW HOT I AM!" said a disappointed Pinkie Pie taking her hand away from her literally leaking wet cunt, and even though she was panting, and sweating wet which was somehow a weird turn-on how eager she was looking at me with those...weird alluring eyes...but I made my choice.

"Sorry Pinkie, but Twilight needs this more...and lets be honest, you might tire me out before I even get to Twilight if I did you first..." I said to the curly haired jumper as she slowly sighs and gets a sad look as her hair deflates like a fucking balloon as I swore I even heard the sound to match

"O-Ok To..Tomy" said a depressed naked Pinkie Pie which was literally heart-breaking before I decided to say "Pinkie...when I get around to you...it will take us most of the night to get done...deal?..." I said to the slight pink-ish tint in her skin color but I didn't think anything about it as her hair poof-ed back up!

"DEAL!" said the hyper active being, ...wait...what the fuck...did I just agree to?...oh shit...oh well...no backing down now

Now to more pressing matters, Twilight Sparkle...still a weird name, but that didn't matter up to this point

Twilight slowly crawled over on the bed near the spot I was, I looked up to her into those deep shining eyes of her's and find myself to think of how a bit lucky I actually am to try and take all these girl's innocence away, but now I know the decision that's gonna come up right after all this is over, but right now, I'm going to enjoy this tiny ray of light that has come upon my sad, dim life.

I went to take Twilight and lay her down on her stomach drifting my hands a bit around her body to get a slight feel, and as I did this I noticed something about her skin complexion, how it takes her color a bit on the purple-ish hue, but it was very faint, and could hardly be noticed unless you payed good attention and put a lot of focus on it like how I am right now.

She was laying down shivering lightly like she was anticipating the worse, which kind of made me want end this for her so much quicker, but who said I couldn't have a bit of fun while doing this and so I did, I rubbed my hands all over her back sliding them down from her shoulders to her ass, and as my hands slid over those sensitive cheeks she squeaked loudly "Eep! To-Tomas!, STOP IT AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" yelled Twilight putting her face into the bed sheets burying and muffling her other sounds, and rants, as she really did sound eager, and waiting to get it all over with, so I finally did her the biggest favor anyone could do to her by lining up my dick's tip with her reserved, sweet little cunt and pushed myself in breaking her hymen, taking away her virginity as blood flowed down my shaft as she screamed loudly, even when they were muffled, I could still hear her pained scream which actually did make me flinch for a short time, seeing her she she quivered violently, shivering like she was out in the cold or something, so after giving her a bit of time to adjust to the throbbing erection inside her and as a quick minute passed Twilight finally lifted her head from the covers loosening her grip, before looking over her shoulder at me, saying "We-We-Well To..Tomas? I'm re-ready t-to learn ab-about this n-n-new su..subject" she said softly as she smiled at me, knowing she was ready for me to start moving and so I placed my hands on her sides and pulled back some, I called even feel her tense up as I did.

_"Oh my Celestia!, It's finally happening!, I've read a bit about the subject bu-but I never had the guts to try it, but it's finally gonna happen! EEE!" _thought Twilight excitedly as she anticipates whats coming next, which as I confirm it by thrusting myself forward pushing my member back inside Twilight gaining a muffled loud squeak from her, as she is seemingly trying to hold back her 'noises' so I saw this as a challenge to give it a slight interesting twist to this.

I slowly fastened my pace and worked my way up, hitting her hard, filling the room with the sounds of her muffled moans, and grunts, along with the sound of our lower regions hitting against each other, Pinkie Pie watching with angst wanting to have me badly waiting her turn, as she rubs herself sliding two fingers into her party hole, moaning loudly along with Twi's muffled ones, as I continued to pound into her, trying to get her to yell as she was doing a great job of holding her little cute noises back but I wasn't one to give up, so I continued, before getting an idea, moving my hands up from her sides to her chest and cups her breasts and just as I did that I could feel her 'Meep!' and it was satisfying to hear that but earned a slight groan from me as her insides squeezed down on my hard length as if trying to stop me from moving as she shivers greatly "Ngh!~ To-To-Tomas!~" moaned Twilight, as I smiled and started to rub her breasts together as I started move again, thrusting my throbbing dick in and out of her at a good fast paced rhythm, as I finally hear Twilight moan loudly looking towards the ceiling.

"AAH!~Bu-Buck!~" Twilight moaned loudly, but the fact she said 'buck' struck me a bit as suspicious but I guess she was just censoring herself, as I continued to push and pull my hips back and forth quickly pumping my dick inside her quivering, wet sex, as she gripped the bed sheets starting to move against me, plunging me deeper into her nether's but I know she couldn't take the WHOLE thing so I just stuck to push and pulling as she maid many noises of such, mostly moans and squeaks as I went to pinch her nipples thrusting hard into her at the same time as she yelled my name as I felt something squirt all over my twitching cock that I stopped inside her, as I knew she came before I couldn't help myself and continued to keep thrusting over and over as she screamed from already cumming not only a few seconds ago, and as time passed by she was all sweaty, and panting hard as she did, and yes I am not joking when I say this, she has came 3 freaking times in the past 5 minutes...she must be a sensitive one, anyway after a while I finally got to my climax "Twi-Twi-Twilight!~ I'm...cu-cumming!~" I said grunting as Twilight's only response was a loud moan and something that sounded like "Yes!"

as I gave her a few more quick buck of my hips before cumming inside as she lays there, panting hard, as I stood there, now on my knees, I let go of Twilight, pulling my dick from inside her as a small bit of cum drips from her pussy onto the bed sheets as I sighing wiping some sweat off my forehead I turn my head to the side only to see a pair of big bright blue eyes in my face staring at me as I already knew who it was, and I could tell the rest of the night is gonna belong to me and Pinkie Pie as she squee'd loudly "FINALLY! ITS MY TURN WITH TOMY NOW!" she yelled jumping on me, pinning me on the floor as there wasn't enough space on the bed on how Flutters and Twi was occupying it being asleep and all from their moments with me.

Now this here...Is gonna be a LOOOOOONG night as Pinkie aimed herself right above me, looking into my eyes with her beautiful energetic one's as I could tell she was waiting for this and now I guess I can fufil my promise to her as she giggles crazily with her hands on my chest and legs prepped to start bouncing on me

"Lets see how long your party stick can stay like this! OOOOOOOOH! It can be a game! Who wins?!" said Pinkie Pie very excited lowering herself, rubbing her entrance against my tip which gained a slight grunt from me as I can see her juices drip on my still hardened cock

Yep...this is gonna be this most exhausting night of my life...

**AU: I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE, I AM A BUSY GUY!...Anyway...thats done...hope you guys loved it! R&R (Rate and Review) and y'know PM shtuff or whatever...anyway I'm gonna try and get immediately to work on the 8th chapter because after that, I'm gonna give you guys the choice on wether Tomas, should go to Equestria later on after the smex, or stay on Earth for a bit, your choice, anyway! From your faithful writer/artist! DeathTheChronos Out!**


	8. The Hot Night: Pt4, Kinky Pie

**AU: WELL I'M GONNA TRY AND GET THIS DONE! ASAP, Anyway this is gonna be a tiring night for our Anti-Hero Tomas, if you read it so far, and glad you guys are reading, sorry for the wait and junk but hey, I'm a busy guy, but I try for all of you because I felt guilty not finishing, letting all of you wait but one thing awesome happened I got my first OC request, from Nick Terakidan, with his Oc, and I accepted, lets see how I will do with him, hehe...**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action/Mystery/Ect.

Main Oc's: Tomas William

Other Characters: basically the entire pony nation...

Main Characters (Non Oc): Mane6, Princesses, ect.

Other Oc's: Nick by Nick Terakidan (Human, my best guess), (No pony oc's yet)

Chapter 8: The Hot Night: Part 4, Kinky Pie

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 4:11PM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, Guest Bedroom-

I laid there looking up at Pinkie as show continued to tease me by rubbing her slit all up against my now throbbing cock, making it all shiny and slick, it was also like she was holding me down as I felt the pressure her hands were exerting on my chest as if she was either holding me down, or wanting to enjoy the all night ride she was about to give to me, as I saw her face she had her eyes closed in a happy expression with a wide smile with her tongue sticking out in a silly yet lustful way, as she moved her hips in a circular motion taking my dick's tip around with her slit, still grinding against as I can hear her squee like a VERY hyperactive little kid, or teenage girl or something as she opens her eyes and looks down onto me smiling.

"I hope your ready Tomy~ Because I've been waiting for this for too long!" she asked me leaning down and licking my cheek which I found slightly weird but didn't mind as I replied "As I'll ever be Pinks, just try not to make me pass out..." I asked her chuckling slightly under my breath, as she stopped teasing and actually started to lower herself onto me, my tip entering her by the slightest, penetrating Pinkie's sweet hole as her hands on my chest tightens their grip, as I got to put my hands on either sides of her ass pushing her down slowly onto me breaking her in as she grunts in pain as her tight cunt gets spread open, her blood trickling down my shining shaft.

"Ngh!~ A-A-Aaaah, To-Tomas, pl-please b-b-be careful with Pinkie!" she pleads looking at me as she slowly gets used to the feeling as I stop letting her do this "O-Of course Pi-Pinkie" I respond back at her, but just then her wide lustful smile returns, which indicates to me that she finally got used to this feeling but what came next pretty much took me off guard, she lifted her ass up and slammed it straight down yelling in joy as her hole gets filled as she takes me all the way in leaving no space in between us, even taking in my base, I could even feel my tip lightly brush some sort of limit inside her which could only be mentioned as her womb, I let loose a load groan from her sudden action as I feel her ass sitting on my lap as I picked my head up to see that she took me all in before I lay my head back down on the floor, panting lightly as I could see Pinkie's eyelid drop half-way looking at me as she leaned down close to me, near my ear exactly and whispered one of the most kinkiest phrases I have ever heard which got me even more turned on.

"Ready to party inside Pinkie, Tomy?~" she smiled at me, as I could only manage a slow nod as I felt her insides grip my hard, throbbing length, in a vice-grip, and as I gave my answer to her she giggles before starting move, bouncing that sweet, plump ass of her's as she takes it from slow to hopping up and down in only a few seconds like she was a start up to a freakin' cars engine, already rev'd up and ready to go, as she went quickly up and down on my twitching length feeling her insides as they squeeze tightly but yet I slip out so easily as if she was massaging my dick, and I held her ass seeing how fast she actually was hopping on my dick, as I let as much noises as Pinkie did, but just not as energetic and hyper-toned, but I thought to enjoy myself by grabbing her huge D-Cup breasts and start to move them roughly against each and also in a up-and-down motion, which seemed to arouse Pinkie even more as she moans louder, as she slows down and gets more into how hard she's coming down, so I decided to match and thrust myself up every time she dropped herself, as me and Pinkie got into a vigorous, and energetic fast paced rhythm with one another as we were slightly in sync with one another.

It looked as Pinkie was in pure bliss loving every moment, and I have to admit I was enjoying myself too. Pinkie had her head looking down towards me staring into my eyes with her mouth open slightly and tongue hanging out sloppily as I can hear her frantic panting and moaning as I found it actually quite cute, but soon I saw she was glistening with sweat on her body, and I, myself was even breaking a sweat as Pinkie was going between slow, when she would focus on how hard she drops down on my cock, and fast, as she would focus mostly on pumping my length in and out her wet, pounded pussy, filling her with each thrust she does downwards.

Soon it went towards me taking the lead over Pinkie Pie with her legs spread open and draped over my shoulders, her arms wrapped around and gripped to mine that was gripping her breasts as I pounded her in, she had her eyes closed and teeth clenched shut, as she herself was thrusting against me, soon I got rough and started thrusting harder with more force hitting her making her shiver in delight as my large shaft widened inside her she could feel this as even her walls began to clamp shut around me.

"Pi-Pinkie! I'm go-gonna!" I said in a slight loud tone

"YES! LET IT OUT INSIDE PINKIE!~" she technically screamed to me before I finally let loose, a fucking damn bursting inside her shooting hot stream after stream of my warm seed which set her off as she does the same but as she does cum I swore I could have heard a fucking party popper go off along with confetti flying around us, but of course I didn't mind or notice being too busy on the girl under me.

I slowed my pace to a calm, gentle one, but Pinkie looked up to me with her pleading eyes and quivering lip "Bu-But, Toooooomy!, You promised it was gonna la-last all ni-night!" she sniffs at me seeming as if she's gonna cry which I sighed about and nodded "And that pro-promise I shall keep, my de-dear Pinks..." I said before starting back up again as the rest of the night continued with mostly me and her going in many and different positions, some I didn't know was possible with a flexible girl like herself, her pussy milking me dry each and every time I cum inside her, along with her cumming with a party popper sound going off, but how could I give a shit at the moment?

The rest of the night continued till she finally and most literally "dropped" from the almost all night sex we were gonna have as it was now 6:09PM which means we've probably been going at it for about...an hour and 98 minutes? Well I guess she couldn't handle it after all as she is now knocked out in front of me, fast asleep as I sighed before getting up slowly, all wobbly like and picked Pinkie up and laid her down with her sleeping friends as I decided to get some shut eye myself and went to leave sighing before hearing them snore softly and twitching...like peaceful cute little animals...but Fluttershy was talking in her sleep, and she seemed pretty damned scared to shivering and tossing and turning while also making scared noises like meeping, squeaking and a few other sounds, so I decided to stay and cuddle in with them falling asleep in their warmth.

**AU: OMFG, I did chap.7 in the day time and now I spent the night making chap.8...I bloody love you guys...phew, welp seems like Tomas had a good time but now its time for you to decide...well he stay a while on Earth with the three elements going to school? Or will he get dragged into Equestria for hidden service means? Its up to you guys, and thanks to Nick! For giving me my first OC request. Peace out, from your faithful writer/artist DeathTheChronos Out!**


	9. Earth To Equestria, A Newcomer Joins Pt1

**AU: Chapter 9, I am gonna just y'know do both, because I thought about dah poll, and I was liek, fuk dis, I can do both, like a boss! Oh yea I am going to be guest starring a new OC in this by...you all guessed it Nick Terakidan!, with his human Oc!, which will be joining Tomas on his weird adventures...oh and word to the wise to some of you, please call my OC Tomas, because he has like a built in sensor in his head, he's been around long enough to know when people add the 'H' to his name making it Thomas, its Tomas, lol just a btw, LETS GET THIS OOOOOON!**

**Edit After A While: Sorry it took so long guys...things have been going on and I have been thinking, but I bounce back quickly and I'm gonna do what I love, if your still reading this story...thank you...and hope that you can bear with me in the future -DeathTheChronos**

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action/Mystery/Ect.

Main Oc's: Tomas William

Other Characters: basically the entire pony nation...

Main Characters (Non Oc): Mane6, Princesses, ect.

Other Oc's: Nick by Nick Terakidan (Human), (A pony OC coming up soon from one of my readers)

Chapter 9: From Earth To Equestria, A Newcomer has joined!

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 8:00AM-

-Location: Tomas William's Residence, Guest Bedroom-

I was dreaming...and for once in my life...I didn't have that scarring nightmare that I couldn't remember afterwards, or even a bad dream so-to-speak, but honestly, I was...happy...a very alien emotion to me, but I liked it, I was dreaming about how these girls came into my life, which was really a good thing, but soon it was time for me to wake up as I could the alarm go off, and yes there is an alarm in every room set to the same time, its just a precaution, but yea, anyway I decided to slowly awake from my happy dream which kinda irritated me but I got up anyway but something stopped me in my tracks, as my vision was blurred but slowly focused, as I looked down feeling something wrapped around my chest, and waist, as it turned out to be Pinkie and Fluttershy hugging my lower waist, Fluttershy's head rested on my crotch, snuggling up to me, as Pinkie's head was on my stomach snoring cutely, and Twilight's head laying against my chest, nuzzling me, all three of these girls cuddling me, which made me crack a weak grin.

But I did know I had somewhere to be, which was the hell-hole they call high school but I managed. I decided to finally move my way out the three's grips, I tried to do it carefully as possible with a few of them grunting and making a small squeak noise in their sleep but other than that I finally made my way out the room and back into my own, but not before stopping near my little bro's room. I slowly cracked the door open to peek inside and I saw him sleeping, laying on his side, his face towards the door and as the light his face it made him grunt lightly so I decided to leave him be and shut the door softly enough so he wont wake up.

I was in my room getting my stuff ready for school, picking up my backpack that was laid against my bed on the floor, I went over and picked up and packed up all the stuff I needed for school, my textbooks, my journals, pencils, and my personal journal, I like to carry it around for when I have nothing to do, and the picking and making fun, and messing with me is paused, I like to write about events that happen to me, not so much as a diary but just something to do since I have no friends to talk to during school since Jason and Matt just hang with me AFTER school, which pretty much sucks, but I have heard rumors going around yesterday that there was gonna be a new student, which annoyed because of the fact, yet another mofo that's going to be bothering me, I hardly took into thought till now since I have a bit of time on my hands and I like to think about a lot of things, after a brief moment of me thinking what I might need today for school, and what I was going to wear and before putting on some clothes since I was naked because of last night, I decided to take a shower, so I left my room and walked to the bathroom yawning and stretching my arms out, and as I opened the door I see Twilight in her casual clothing when I first met her, brushing her hair as she looked to the door where I was standing.

"Oh, ummm...good morning Tomas" said Twilight slightly nervous being as how I was standing there nude, so I decided to try to make it less tense

"...Hi, I'm just going to take a shower is all, eheheheh..." I said blushing faintly along with Twilight as I scooted past her toward the bathtub, opening the shower curtains and closing them as I stepped in and turned on the shower head as cold water hit me which I didn't mind, so I stood there until the water warmed up, I didn't mind taking cold showers, but warm water soothes me, and so I just let the warm water hit me as I stand there with my eyes closed, listening to the sounds that are around me as I sigh warmly.

After a minute or two I decided to actually clean myself so I did what I had to do, cleaning my body, little did I know there was a certain purple haired girl peeking with a bright blush and as I turned to almost notice her, she dashed off, out of the bathroom as I stand there, looking toward where Twilight used to be as I blink a few times before shrugging it off and finishing my business in the shower and coming out grabbing a towel from a nearby rack and wrapping it around my waist after drying myself off a bit, as I continued out the bathroom door and down the hallway towards my room before getting called out by a hyper active, perky girl.

"TOMY!" I heard loudly coming from downstairs and before I could even look down the steps to see who it was, I get tackled to the ground and nuzzled.

"WHAT THE?!" I yelled as I got hit, and as I looked down to see who my attacker was it was only Pinkie Pie as I calmed. "Damn Pinkie, you need to calm down really..." I said patting her head.

"Soooooo sorry! But I couldn't help it!" she said going up to kiss me on my cheek giggling uncontrollably.

"Well please, but next time, please...help it..." I said getting her off me with a bit of effort as she was clinged to me tightly before making her finally get off me as I stood up dusting myself off making sure my towel doesn't fall off as Pinkie was hoping that would happen judging from her facial expressions.

"I need to get going to school Pinkie alright? Try and not go to crazy in the house while I'm gone" I said to her as she looked at me with a curious look as I turned and walked off into my room and got all my stuff ready, and put on the clothes I had on the night before when I was out with Jason and Matt, and put my backpack on, and made my way out of the room and down the stairs to see Pinkie talking to Twilight while Fluttershy sits on the couch looking a bit nervous as she was breathing fast and uneven like as I walked over and sat by her.

"Hey Fluttershy, you alright?" I asked having a slight worried look as I do care for the little friends I have, as she calmed only slightly looking towards me hiding a bit of her face in her long hair.

"We-Well...ummm...yo-you mi..might wanna a-ask, Pinkie an-and Tw-Twi..." she said almost inaudible for me to hear but since I was so close to her I could hear her just enough to make out what she said.

Being curious of why she said such things I got up and walked over into the kitchen that is connected to my living room as I walked over near them, hearing the faint whispering to one another before I intruded on their conversation by poking both their shoulders with a finger making them jump up in surprise hearing Pinkie yell something about pie juice and disappearing in a poof of smoke which confused the hell out of me and Twilight "Eep!"ing as she turns around quickly and seemingly calms down seeing as how its only me.

"Oh...Its just you Tomas, hello again, hehe" she said with slight embarrassment in her tone, going back to the little bathroom incident I guessed, and just then Pinkie appears in the room and goes to hug me again.

"You startled me Tomy!" giggled Pinkie Pie as she snuggled me and I had to again try and pry her away from me which took some effort.

"What were you girls talking about? It must have been important for you girls to get startled like that when I popped in, plus Fluttershy seems pretty nervous about what you guys are talking about as well..." I said to them as they looked to one another before back to me.

"Well...what would you say if...well...we might be accompanying you to your school..." said Twilight rubbing her arm, looking away as Pinkie just nods, giggling even more hopping in place.

I stood there...trying to get what the hell just had been said to me, as I slowly come to, I give my answer to the two girls in front of me "Umm, I don't think that's a good idea, girls, you see my school isn't all that friendly to begin with, with no kids like yourselves, and plus you might attract some wrong attention towards you" I said worriedly, going to scratch the back of my head, moving my eyes to look towards the door.

"What do you mean by 'wrong' attention towards us?" asked Twilight quizzically, look towards me.

"Well...you guys are new in town, and I have to admit pretty good looking ones at that...and not everyone in this town is about as...nice...as me..." I said to them scratching the back of my head looking towards the door

"Well don't worry Tomy! I know we're gonna be safe in your care! Now lets get moving!" giggled Pinkie bouncing with more happiness, seemingly excited to go to my school.

"Yes...I know we're going to be fine, so don't worry, plus we can handle ourselves if it comes to it, now lets get moving! We cant be tardy!" said Twilight smiling at me, as she picks up a purple colored backpack from the kitchen's counter as Pinkie hops over and picks her's up and puts it own still giggling to herself softly, but as I turned my heads towards Fluttershy I could see she was siting still so I decided to walk over and talk to her.

"Hey Fluttershy...whats wrong?" I asked her, with a slight concerned look for my friend, and she turned her head slowly towards me, slightly hiding her face in her long hair.

"...I do-don't know...I'm...a bi..bit...sc-scared To-To-Tomas..." said Fluttershy in her natural soft, quiet tone of voice but she had a bit of nervous fear in there, but I decided to put that rest by comforting her.

"Hey Flutters look...I'll make sure no one hurts you, or tries to make you feel uncomfortable, alright?..." I said putting a hand on her shoulder and cracking a small weak grin for her which seemed to do the trick as I felt her calm down slightly and she hugged me.

"Th-Thank yo..you, To-Tomas..." said Fluttershy softly near my ear, as I felt a slight heat come to my cheeks as she does this and couldn't help to wrap my around her as well and pat her back softly.

"Alright Fl-Fluttershy, come on, we need to get moving..." I said as we broke from each others embrace as I walked over to the kitchen corner and grabbed her backpack after asking Twi which one it is and walked back to Fluttershy and handed it to her which she took and slowly got up from the couch as we all neared the door, I opened it for the three ladies and after they walked out, I went back inside real quick and wrote down a note for my little bro and placed the note on the kitchen's counter and then followed the girls out and locked the door behind me as we made our way down the sidewalk on the road to my highschool as some of the school kids were passing us, the guys of some of those groups were catching glances at my three friends traveling with me...hopefully all they get are glances, and nothing will go wrong.

-Earth, Minnesota, Time: 8:29AM-

-Location: Sidewalk, Front Entrance of the School-

"Well here we are...this is my school, careful, there are some bastards here who like to tease newbies on their first day, but first we need to get you registered, come on..." I said, guiding them up the walkway to the doors as there were random students outside chatting but of course we had to get some of the attention but mostly from the guys as I had to hide my face a bit by looking towards the ground but I opened the doors for the three and they walked in pretty quickly along with me as I followed them in and walked them through the hallways past some of the crowds of teens as I could here the muttering and whispering from the people around us, some just focused on me...the usual insults, and teases toward me, but the thing that got me a bit agitated was I could hear bits and pieces from the boys and it sounded like dirty comments and plans of sorts which only gave me more of a reason to protect these three.

"Excuse me, Tomas? Isn't that the principle's office right there?" asked Twilight pointing towards the exact door we were looking for as I snap back into reality getting my mind off what the other students around us were saying.

"Oh..umm...yea, come on, go in and get yourselves registered, then we'll head out to class" I said standing by the door, and as they walked up to it I opened it for them and closed it after they walked in and waited, and as I waited I got deep into thought thinking how the day might turn out but then as I was trying to think I heard a few footsteps nearby and it had to be some of my most hated enemies...well...pretty much the whole school is against me but this specific group liked to pick on me as I opened my eyes and looked up from the ground towards the group I was mentioning, it was two guys named Brad and Cody, and two girls named Shell and Amy...I picked those up from listening on, in one of their conversations at lunch but that's another story

"Sooooo, how is my favorite little punching bag?" said Brad stepping up to me as he chuckled

"Wouldn't you like to know? Faggot..." I growled at Brad as he had to pat my cheek and give it a small pinch as I smacked it away and pushed him back. "Back up..." I said to the four getting slightly hostile.

"Oooooh, the big boy thinks he can do something~" teased Amy as she was usually the one teasing me about my virginity when she could.

"Well you think ya got balls, kid?" said Cody as he walked up and gave me a good punch in the stomach which winded me but I recovered slowly, as I was slumped against a wall near the office door, as that is the location they cornered me in, but as I recovered I could hear the voices in my head yell at me, as I felt my little 'anger' problem swelling up in me.

_(**Do it...Do It!...DO IT!...Go crazy!** **Show them not to mess with you!**) _Said the sinister sounding one as I got up glaring at Cody and clenching my fists tightly but before I could throw a hit back at him another voice sounded.

_(No! You must not let your anger get the best of you, don't waste your time with these ruffians! Just let it go...) _said the calm concerned voice but I shook my head and pushed Cody back into Brad as they chuckled at me and closed in again with two girls giggling at me like I was a goner.

"Oooooh, now ya gonna get it boy..." said Brad chuckling madly.

**(AU: Well coming up...the first other OC given to me, thanks nicky boy)**

**-**POV Change: Nick Terakidan, New Kid-

After all that traveling I finally got to this fucking place, and I had to say it was pretty crappy but oh well, it has to do for now, all I really need to do is get some learning, go to college or something and get this school shit over with, anyway I walked up to the front entrance and had to comment.

"...Fuuuuuck...this is gonna suck, oh well, hopefully I wont be bothered by any faggots" I said looking back at a couple school students leaning against a wall chuckling at me as I glared hard at them and walked up to them.

"Whats so fucking funny, asswipes!?" I yelled at the two students who happened to be sorry excuses of guys, but after my response to them they seemed to get off the wall and get in my face.

"Whats it to you? Freshmen..." said the first one, pushing me which pretty much almost sent over the edge as I walked back up to him and pushed him back against the wall as the second one came and followed up and gave me a good punch to the face which I recovered from quickly and sent my fist right back to his face, returning the favor then kicking him in the stomach, slamming him against the wall along with his friend as they both look at me with anger but do not continue to attack as they stay where they are and I couldn't help but crack a smug grin.

"That's what I thought ya pussies, hehehe...I think I might like it here...well maybe" I said victoriously as I walked in the front door into the school but as I walked down the hallway I saw near the principle's office I saw what I swore would've made me yell loudly in anger, I saw four students seemingly ganging up on one...where is the honor in that!? Cowards think they can get away with this? I don't think so, besides it only seems the two males in the group are trying to fight as I see one actually hit the student that's getting bullied in the gut, I expected the kid to stay down so I could jump in and help, but he got up and looked like he was gonna go ballistic but he held himself back as anyone could so and only pushed the guy! Now I can see that the two he pushed is now lookin' to beat the shit outta him which I will not allow! So I jumped in.

"Hey! Fuckers! What the hell do you think your doing?!" I said walking up to the group as the two boys stop advancing towards the kid getting bullied and looked in my direction as it seemed the dude getting bullied didn't really look helpless so to say but he did need help as it seemed he didn't want to fight himself and was ready to take a beating which I couldn't really bare to see happen.

"Fuck off freshmen, this doesn't concern you!" said what seemed like the leader of the small group of four as I glared at the two.

"Don't get involved unless you want your ass to get beat like this kid here! Hehehe..." said his lackey, as I could see the 'victim' give off a slight growl under his breath, as I felt like doing the same.

"Ok...I don't think I've made myself clear, so I'm going to dumb it down for you guys...Fuck. Off. And leave, and no bullying...I freakin' HATE bullies" I said to them clenching my fists and putting my stuff down near the lockers as they boys smirked and the leader decided to send his lackey after me.

"Cody...take care of this newbie, and show him who he is fucking with..." said the boss as 'Cody' as he said now is standing a couple of feet away from with a smug grin...a grin in which I plan on wiping from his ugly mug!

-POV Change: Tomas Williams, The Blank Face-

I couldn't believe this guy...hasn't even spent like a MINUTE in this school and yet he is trying to fight for me...huh...its rare to see a type like him...other than me I don't know anyone else who could show or have the attributes of being helpful or even having kindness, but I cant let him fight alone, I guess I'll have to help him...and I guess if it means getting a little 'physical' then I guess I don't have a choice.


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

**AU: Okay...everyone...bad news...the reason I have been so slow with chapter 10 is...personal...a bit personal...still going strong sure...I bounce back but I take time to just sit there...and think, I really, really am sorry for being a bit of a failure...I truly am but...I just need this...a bit of time...I'll continue it don't worry...but not right now...and less when school starts for me which is tommrow...I'm...I'm so...so sorry...for all of those who are still reading...thank you...and thanks for staying loyal...if you stop reading this story...thats...thats fine...I'll still be writing it...  
**

-Your...F..Faithful Writer/Artist...DeathTheChronos...Out...


End file.
